orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gith
Once slaves to the Illithid, now a race divided into two factions. Strange alien-like beings with strong psychic abilities, the Gith stumbled upon Orbis and with a little bit of negotiation, traded the basic design of their astral ships for safe passage and knowledge. Not often you get to see a Gith walking around however, but they do pop up now and then, having left their old lives for new ones in Orbis From Beyond Orbis The Gith were once slaves to the cosmic empire known as the Illithid, or Mind Flayers. The Gith rose up and overthrew them and had the Illithid scatter across the multiverse. But after their freedom was won, two factions of the Gith disagreed. Since their old civilization was destroyed, they bickered and argued about what kind of civilization to forge for themselves next. This quickly grew to hostile and the two groups distanced themselves but always at each other’s throats. Githyanki The Githyanki are motivated by revenge and convinced they deserve to take whatever they want from the worlds they travel. Ranging out from the titanic city of Tu’narath on the Astral Plane, they send out raiders to plunder other worlds, bringing treasures and slaves back to their ageless realm. At the same time, they hunt down and kill mind flayers whenever possible, as recompense for what they did to them. Githzerai The Githzerai believe that the path to enlightened civilization lay in seclusion, not conflict. Their dedication to the principles of order is so strong that they can manipulate the stuff of chaos and use it to their benefit, thus they have carved out a stronghold for themselves on the plane of Limbo that is virtually impervious. Though the Githzerai are pacifists by nature, they share the same hatred for the Illithid and will send out small squads to destroy Illithids and their outposts. Gith Names Githyanki and Githzerai each have different naming schemes. They usually only have one name they go by. Githyanki Male Names: '''Elidrain, Gaath, Ja’adoc, Kar’i’nas, Lykus, Quith, Ris’a’an, Tropos, Viran, Xamodas. '''Githyanki Female Names: '''Aaryl, B’noor, Fenelzi’ir, Jen’lig, Pah’zel, Quorstyl, Sirruth, Vaira, Yessune, Zar’ryth. '''Githzerai Male Names: '''Dak, Duurth, Ferzth, Greth, Hurm, Kalla, Muurg, Nurm, Shrakk, Xorm. '''Githzerai Female Names: '''Adaka, Adeya, Ella, Ezhelya, Immilzin, Izera, Janara, Loraya, Uweya, Vithka. Gith Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Age. Gith reach adulthood in their late teens and live for about a century. • Size. Gith are taller and leaner than humans, with most a slender 6 feet in height. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Gith. Githyanki • Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. • Alignment. Githyanki tend toward lawful evil. They are aggressive and arrogant, and they remain the faithful servants of their lich-queen, Vlaakith. Renegade githyanki tend toward chaos. • Decadent Mastery. You learn one language of your choice, and you are proficient with one skill or tool of your choice. In the timeless city of Tu'narath, githyanki have bountiful time to master odd bits of knowledge. • Martial Prodigy. You are proficient with light and medium armor and with shortswords, longswords, and greatswords. • Githyanki Psionics. You know the Mage Hand cantrip, and the hand is invisible when you cast the cantrip with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Jump spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Misty Step spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. When you cast them with this trait, they don't require components. Githzerai • Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2. • Alignment. Githzerai tend toward lawful neutral. Their rigorous training in psychic abilities requires an implacable mental discipline. • Mental Discipline. You have advantage on saving throws against the charmed and frightened conditions. Under the tutelage of monastic masters, githzerai learn to govern their own minds. • Githzerai Psionics. You know the Mage Hand cantrip, and the hand is invisible when you cast the cantrip with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Shield spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Detect Thoughts spell once with this trait, and you regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. When you cast them with this trait, they don't require components.